Wallace Breen
Dr. Wallace Breen is Black Mesa's former Administrator, Earth's Administrator from his headquarters in the City 17 Citadel, and the primary antagonist of Half-Life 2. Biography Background ''Half-Life'' and the Seven Hour War team before the Black Mesa Incident as seen in Kleiner's Lab. Breen is most likely the crossed out scientist in the middle.]] Doctor Breen is Administrator of the Black Mesa Research Facility at the time of the Black Mesa Incident, the events depicted in Half-Life, but he is neither seen nor directly mentioned by name, instead always referred to as "the Administrator". At the end of the Seven Hour War, he "negotiates" a peace agreement with the Combine that saves humanity, but at the cost of enslavement. Breen is first appointed "Interim Administrator" (as seen on newspaper clips in Black Mesa East), then simply becomes ruler of Earth - mostly a puppet of the Combine who have little physical presence on the planet. Some speculate he may have orchestrated the events of Half-Life at the request of the Combine, with the rule of Earth promised as reward (this however would also suggest that he or the Combine had control of the G-Man at least up to the point where he handed over Xen crystal sample GG-3883 to the Black Mesa scientists which caused the Resonance Cascade); others believe that he may have been under the impression that introducing the Combine would have brought about a cosmic unity between the two races, and would have been ultimately beneficial for the human race (something that he still clings on to despite the evidently large amounts of humans suffering at the time of the Uprising). Whether or not he is the one who introduced the Combine to Earth, his intentions seem to be noble and he sounds quite sure that he is doing the right thing - though it is possible that he is simply a very convincing liar. Even if he had selfish reasons for doing so, the human race would have most definitely been completely destroyed or assimilated by the Combine had he not surrendered Earth at the end of the Seven Hour War. Another unanswered question surrounding Breen in Half-Life is near the beginning of the game: as Gordon Freeman is about to go into the test chamber, the two scientists briefing him say that the Administrator "went to some lengths to get it sample." This statement lies dormant through most of the game until Freeman travels to Xen and sees crystals similar to the one he pushed into the Anti-Mass Spectrometer. Next to these crystals are often found corpses of Survey Team members, perhaps explaining the "great lengths" mentioned in the beginning of the game. Appearances ''Half-Life 2 , with Mossman behind.]] Breen is alerted to the return of Gordon Freeman in ''Half-Life 2 when the latter is accidentally temporarily teleported to his office in the Citadel. Breen informs the Combine and immediately dispatches the forces at his disposal to capture (or kill) Freeman and break the associated Resistance movement in City 17. During Gordon Freeman's raid on the Citadel, Freeman is temporarily in the custody of Breen, until Judith Mossman turns against the Administrator. During this brief time, Breen makes a very notable statement: he mentions while in the presence of Alyx Vance and her father, Eli (who are also in his custody) that Gordon "has proven a fine pawn to those who control him." He also comments that Gordon's services are "open to the highest bidder," and says he would understand if Gordon does not want to discuss it in front of his friends. These remarks imply that Breen is aware of the mysterious G-Man and his influence over Freeman, something only Eli Vance seems to know about. Another possible reference to the G-Man is in one of the Breencasts broadcast in Nova Prospekt: "I have good reason to believe that in the intervening years, he was in a state that precluded further development of covert skills.", suggesting Breen knows about Freeman having remained in stasis between the Black Mesa Incident and his comeback around 20 years later. When the Resistance begins to loosen the Combine's hold on City 17 and Gordon Freeman infiltrates the Citadel itself, Breen attempts to flee using a Combine teleport. Freeman manages to stop him by destroying the Citadel's dark fusion reactor, which then destroys the teleport in a massive explosion. The natural assumption to make is that Breen is killed in the explosion, but the player never actually sees him die. It is possible that he is alive, because the protective force field that shields him during his ascent is still running after the teleport itself explodes, and could possibly shield him from the explosion. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One 314 URB-LOC 0017 leaving the Citadel.]] Dr. Breen's fate remains unknown in ''Half-Life 2: Episode One. His only appearances in the game are during an apparent flashback/dream at the beginning, with Breen repeating a sentence from Half-Life 2 on a falling Combine monitor, asking Gordon what exactly he has created. Afterwards, while being plucked out the wreckage, one of the few things Alyx remembers is Breen falling. Another occasion of Breen's appearance is during a video recording of a conversation made during Half-Life 2, where he mentions being transferred into a "host body". After seeing Breen on the monitor, Alyx is surprised, questioning how it is possible, but then relieved when she realizes that it is an old recording - apparently she believes that Breen is dead. In the same scene, an Advisor in its pod (with the serial number 314 URB-LOC 0017) is moved into a launching tube and begins a psychic attack against Gordon and Alyx while leaving the Citadel. It is not clear if this attack was unprovoked as it only begins when Alyx gently taps on the casing of the pod; but the combination of this with the earlier video clip could be interpreted as a hint that the observed creature is none other than Dr. Breen in a new host body. This theory is somewhat supported by Dr. Breen mentioning a "host body" in his frantic conversation with the Advisor towards the end of Half Life 2, though there remains the possibility that Breen is actually dead and the Advisor in the pod is merely the Advisor that Breen is speaking to near the end of Half-Life 2, or any other Advisor. The game commentary included by Valve for the scene is non-committal about what the creature actually is, and only reveals that what is happening in that particular room is an important setup for events in Episode Two. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two Breen does not appear in ''Episode Two; if any of the Advisors which appear in the game are actually Breen in a new host body, the issue is not addressed. However, during the G-Man's "heart-to-heart" with Gordon Freeman, at the mention of "naysayers" who were against the rescue of Alyx Vance from Black Mesa, Breen's image briefly flashes up on the screen behind the G-Man. The latter goes on to say that he learned to ignore such opposition when "quelling them was out of the question". This, coupled with the remarks Breen made at the end of Half-Life 2, suggests more than ever that Breen was directly aware of the G-Man and his employers, and was fighting against them even before the Black Mesa Incident occurred. Relationships Gordon Freeman Breen seems to have mixed feelings towards Gordon. He appears admonishing towards Gordon when addressing him via Breencasts, often questioning as to how Gordon could simply throw everything away in favor of fighting the Combine and leading what Breen believes to be a pitiful Resistance. He also seems skeptical as to how a simple theoretical physicist could slip through Combine forces again and again, going as far as to threaten Overwatch forces with severe punishment unless they double their efforts against Freeman. However, when not in front of the public and Overwatch forces, he seems to show more respect towards Gordon, praising his abilities, yet showing his power by being slightly mocking. He attempts to bargain with Freeman for his services, stating that Gordon's "contract was open to the highest bidder". However, Breen seems to have a deeper relationship with Freeman than initially thought, as Breen heavily implies that he is aware of the G-Man and Freeman's employment by him, and attempts to employ him for himself. In addition to this, Breen's last words to Gordon before his apparent death are "You need me!", suggesting there are many unanswered questions surrounding Breen's connection with Gordon, although in that case he may just do nothing more than bargaining. Eli Vance Breen, as former Black Mesa Administrator, was once Eli's boss, but their relationship at that time is unknown. As Earth Administrator, Breen is quickly shown to be strongly disliked by Eli when he is introduced by Alyx on the propaganda poster found near Kleiner's Lab's hidden entrance. At that point, Alyx suggests that Gordon did not "get her father started" on the subject of Dr. Breen. In the final confrontation with Breen in the Citadel, Eli goes on to explain that he despises Breen for selling himself to the Combine at humanity's expense, and later describes what he has done to Earthlings as "beyond words", "genocide", and "indescribable evil". Eli then challenges his adversary to kill him and Alyx, "if that's the worst he can do." Breen shows general disrespect for Eli, and mocks both him and his daughter while they are helplessly captive. Breen acknowledges Eli's abilities and his value to the Resistance however, and plans to barter both Gordon and Eli to the Combine, before being betrayed by Judith Mossman. Judith Mossman Breen does not appear to show much care for Mossman as a person, and only uses her as a double agent. It is also Breen who points out that Mossman is only campaigning for Eli's life because of her feelings for him, something she is quick to deny. Breen also speaks to Judith dismissively, treating her as a distraction rather than a valuable asset, and showing false reassurance when telling her that she is "more than qualified" to finish Eli's work herself. However when Mossman finally betrays Breen to save Eli, Gordon and Alyx, Breen is visibly surprised, and attempts to dissuade her from doing so, to no avail. Alyx Vance Breen does not hold Alyx in much regard, and speaks to her like she is a child, asking Eli to give her the chance her mother never had. This comment provokes Alyx to spit angrily at Breen's face, telling him to never dare even mention her, suggesting she seems to think that Azian's death was Breen's fault to a degree. Breen then discards his air of mock concern and angrily retorts that she has her mother's eyes, but her father's stubborn nature, where Alyx stands her ground. The G-Man While Breen's relationship with the G-Man is ambiguous, there is definitely some connection between them. Breen makes several comments that would appear to reference the G-Man, such as Gordon's "contract" being "open to the highest bidder", showing that he sees himself on the same level as the G-Man and his employers. During the G-Man's "heart-to-heart" with Gordon Freeman, he speaks in a slightly mocking tone of how Breen (while never referring to him by name) was in "objection" of the G-Man saving Alyx Vance during the Black Mesa Incident, and that she was "a mere child, and of no practical use to anyone". The G-Man then changes his tone to that of subdued anger, and states that he has learned to ignore "naysayers" such as Breen, when "quelling them was out of the question", showing that the G-Man was not permitted to silence Breen, likely by his "employers". Breencasts , and in later stages of the game, directly to Gordon Freeman.]] Throughout Half-Life 2, Dr. Breen is frequently seen and heard making Breencasts — city-wide video broadcasts which he uses to speak directly to Citizens and Combine forces. Breencasts consist of anything from the doctor addressing Citizens' concerns, to an outlet for pro-Combine propaganda. In both, Breen refers to the Combine as the "universal union" or "Our Benefactors," never using the term "Combine" except in attempts to mock the term. However, when relaxed and not in front of the public, even he seems to use the word "Combine". One such Breencast (played to the player in audio form only) is as follows, as he addresses Gordon Freeman: "I'd like to take a moment to address you directly, Doctor Freeman. Yes, I'm talking to you, the so-called "One Free Man." I have a question for you: How could you have thrown it all away? It staggers the mind. A man of science with the ability to sway reactionary and fearful minds toward the truth, choosing instead to embark on a path of ignorance and decay. Make no mistake, Doctor Freeman – this is not a scientific revolution you have sparked, this is death and finality! You have plunged humanity into freefall. Even if you offered your surrender now, I cannot guarantee that Our Benefactors would accept it. At the moment I fear they have begun to look upon even me with suspicion – so much for serving as humanity's representative. Help me win back their trust, Doctor Freeman. Surrender while you still can. Help ensure that humanity's trust in you is not misguided. Do what is right, Doctor Freeman. Serve mankind." This last Breencast has the Administrator pleading with Freeman to end his quest to bring down the Citadel. He also displays his fearfulness and disappointment with the Combine, who are suspicious of his motives. As briefly stated earlier, Dr. Breen never uses the term "Combine" in his formal broadcasts, and criticizes those who do. For example, shortly after the chapter Anticitizen One begins, a Breencast can be heard on a television set in the area where Hopper Mines are first encountered, in which Dr. Breen says, "...And only the universal union that small minds call 'The Combine' can carry us there." However, when Freeman is taken to Breen's office in the Citadel, in which Eli Vance is being held prisoner, Breen says, "Having both of you in my keeping ensures I can dictate the terms of any bargain I care to make with the Combine." One may theorize that Dr. Breen's use of this term signifies that he does not in fact respect the Combine as much as he would have others believe, and/or that he is merely using them to gain more power (likely through the ransoming of Gordon and Eli). However, it could merely be a slip of the tongue on his part. Either way, it is up to speculation. Apparently, some Citizens enjoyed some of the Breencasts - in Episode One, one Citizen can be heard saying to another; "I don't miss Dr. Breen, but I do miss his show. Remember when he had the jugglers on?". Whether the Breencasts broadcast other programs such as jugglers is unknown. Behind the scenes *In the early stages of Half-Life 2's production, Breen was not known as the "Administrator", but the "Consul".Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar''Playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]] filesWC mappack *At one point in the game's production, nine different types of eyewear for Breen were suggested. Raising the Bar provides a August 22, 2003 e-mail written by Bill Van Buren and titled "Please help Dr. Breen", asking some of his colleagues what eyewear they like most among the first half of them. The people are Marc Laidlaw, Dhabih Eng, Bill Fletcher, Viktor Antonov, Randy Lundeen, and Greg Coomer. Raising the Bar shows Laidlaw's and Coomer's answers. The eyewear eventually chosen was the first one, the contact lenses. faceposer.|700px]] Bill Van Buren's e-mail: Greg Coomer's answer: Marc Laidlaw's answer: *Breen's model found in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files has brighter-colored suit.Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files *"Wallace" is a Scottish surname which originally meant "Welsh" or "foreigner" in Norman French. It was first used as given name in honor of Sir William Wallace, the Scottish hero who led a rebellion to expel the English invaders from Scotland in the 13th centuryWallace on Behind the Name (portrayed in the film Braveheart). "Breen" is an Irish surname derived from the Irish Gaelic "Ó Braoin." "Broin" means "sorrow" or "sadness".Breen on Behind the Name Trivia *Breen's Administration is similar to that of Vichy France, the puppet government of Nazi Germany in Southern France, set up by Phillipe Petain during World War II. *In the Valve produced game Left 4 Dead, Breen's face makes a cameo appearance on the cover of a newspaper. This is merely an Easter egg, as the only relation between the Left 4 Dead and Half-Life universes are its developers. *Breen's voice actor, Robert Culp, was announced dead on March 24, 2010, after falling outside his Hollywood home. If Breen is ever to appear again in the series, he will be voiced by someone else, unless Culp already recorded dialogue for any future game. Gallery Miscellaneous File:Consul bust.jpg|The Consul. File:Breen ref.jpg|Roger Guay's picture used as Breen's face texture. File:Guay fb.jpg|Roger Guay. File:Consul statue.jpg|Statue of the Consul, appearing to be Breen. File:Breen bust beta.jpg|Beta bust model, more Roman-looking and with a Consul-like outfit. File:Breen bust.jpg|Retail bust model. File:Breen beta model.jpg|Breen's Beta model. File:Breen model.jpg|Breen's retail model. File:Decal posterbreen.png|Propaganda poster seen in numerous locations. File:Steam mac alyx 1984.jpg|March 2010 image of Alyx Vance throwing a crowbar in a screen where Wallace Breen is addressing Citizens, promoting the arrival of Steam on Mac, sent by Valve to Macworld. This references an old Apple commercial, itself referencing the film/novel 1984. Screenshots File:Breencast first full.jpg|The first Breencast seen by Gordon Freeman at the City 17 Trainstation, during which Breen welcomes new Citizens. File:Checkpoint.jpg|The same Breencast seen farther in the trainstation. File:Food hall breen.jpg|Another Breencast, in the trainstation's food hall, where Breen talks about instinct. File:Trainstation plaza citizen.jpg|Breen during the same Breencast on the Trainstation Plaza. File:Second Breencast close.jpg|Ditto, close up. File:D1 trainstation 030011.jpg|Breen seen in the same Breencast through a television. File:Breencast telly.jpg|Ditto. File:D1 trainstation 05000027.jpg File:BME newspaper clips.jpg File:D3 citadel 030125.JPG File:D3 citadel 030126.JPG File:D3 citadel 030133.JPG File:D3 citadel 040264.JPG File:D3 citadel 040292.JPG File:Half-Life 2 Dr Breen Office.jpg File:D3 breen 010080.JPG File:D3 breen 010081.JPG File:D3 breen 010022.jpg File:D3 breen 010073.JPG File:D3 breen 010108.JPG File:D3 breen 010098.JPG File:D3 breen 0100225.JPG File:D3 breen 010045.JPG File:D3 breen 010067.JPG File:D3 breen 010140.JPG File:Ep1 citadel advisors room breen record.jpg List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references See also *''Half-Life'' series retcons *Breencast *Dr. Breen's Private Reserve Category:Characters Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Black Mesa Scientists Category:Characters aware of the G-Man Category:Enemies Category:References to Nineteen Eighty-Four Category:Ted Backman designs Category:Dhabih Eng designs